weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Melinda Vega
Melinda Vega (*28.04.1774), eigentlich Tzitzitlini Acaxochitl Necahual, ist eine aztekische Sängerin und Pianistin. Sie ist eine der erfolgreichsten Jazzsängerinnen der Gegenwart und wurde von den Lesern des Herrenmagazins XY unter die 10 schönsten Sängerinnen der Welt gewählt. Auf Grund ihres Erfolges trägt sie den Spitznamen "Fabulous Mindy". Leben thumb|250px|Melinda Vega (1792). [[Daguerrotypie für das Deckblattes des Albums "My Daddy rocks me"]]Melinda Vega erblickte am 28. April 1774 in Atzcapotzalco das Licht der Welt. Sie ist die Tochter des Tagelöhners Axoquentzin Coanacochtzin Necahual und der Hausfrau Coatlicue Malinal Ilancueitl Necahual. Die Sängerin ist das jüngste Kind der Familie und hatte zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt 3 Schwestern, von denen eine im Jahre 1779 an Tuberkulose verstarb. Melindas Vater arbeitete als Tagelöhner auf diversen Baustellen. Sein Gehalt reichte zwar um die Familie zu versorgen, jedoch war kein Geld für die musikalische Ausbildung der Töchter vorhanden. Im Alter von 6 Jahren begann die Sängerin die Elementarschule zu besuchen. Im Alter von 10 Jahren wechselte sie auf die Mittelschule. In den Fächern Nahuatl, Spanisch, Englisch und Musik wurde sie immer gut benotet. Melinda hatte jedoch in Fächern wie Mathematik oder Physik mit ihrem mangelnden Talent und ihrer fehlenden Begeisterung zu kämpfen. Sie beendete die Mittelschule und wurde auf Grund der Empfehlung ihres ehemaligen Musiklehrers an der Höheren bildenden Schule für Gesang, Musik und Schauspiel in Atzcapotzalco angenommen. Dort entschied sie sich für die Kurse Stimmbildung, moderner Tanz, Klavierunterricht, Musiktheorie und Flötenunterricht. Vor allem in den Kursen Stimmbildung und Klavierunterricht zeigte Melinda außergewöhnliche Leistungen und nicht wenige Lehrer prophezeiten ihr eine Karriere als Sängerin. Im Jahre 1791 musste sie die Schule verlassen, nachdem sie eine Mitschülerin beschimpfte und dieser durch einige Schläge die Nase, sowie das Jochbein brach. Nach ihrer Entlassung arbeitete die Sängerin als Reinigungskraft und nahm an diversen Misswahlen teil. Diese Teilnahmen waren, trotz der geringen Körpergrosse Melindas (153 Zentimeter), von Erfolg gekrönt und im Jahre 1792 war sie eine von 12 Finalistinnen im Rennen um den Titel der Miss Aztekenreich. Zwar gewann sie nicht, doch durch das Lied, das sie während der Wahl sang, gelang ihr der Einstieg in das Musikgeschäft. Der Produzent Ahuaxpitzatzin Yaztachimal Pimotl nahm Melinda Vega am 30.08.1792 unter Vertrag. Er beschrieb sie damals: Melinda ist eine faszinierende Frau. In ihrem Blick, in ihrer Stimme liegt ein Hauch von Verbitterung und Melancholie. In ihren braunen Augen entdeckt man eine schwer zu beschreibende Tiefe. Melinda wirkt oftmals nachdenklich und abwesend. Sie drückt sich geschwollen aus und ist leicht reizbar. Ihre Stimme ist wunderschön und doch schwingt immer eine leise Melancholie mit, wenn man sie hört. Melinda ist eine wunderschöne, intelligente Frau, doch sie ist nicht glücklich. Auf Grund ihrer Melancholie und ihrer außergewöhnlichen Stimme legte der Produzent der Sängerin nahe das Album nicht unter ihrem bürgerlichen Namen, sondern unter dem Künstlernamen Melinda Vega zu veröffentlichen. Sie stimmte zu und ihr gefiel der Name so sehr, dass sie sich auch privat so nannte und vorstellte. Am 16.12.1792 erschien ihr Debütalbum "My Daddy rocks me". Auch wenn der Titel der englischen Sprache entstammt, wurden die Texte fast nur auf Nahuatl gesungen. Einzige Ausnahme bildet das Lied "My Daddy rocks me", das auch dem Album seinen Namen gab. "My Daddy rocks me" kam sehr gut beim Publikum an und innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde Melinda Vega berühmt. Trotz des Erfolges bemängelten einige Kritiker, dass das Potential der Sängerin nicht ausreichend genutzt worden und sie noch an ihrer Stimme üben sollte. Das Lied "My Daddy rocks me" wurde weltweit ein Erfolg und schon einige Male gecovert. [[Datei:Melinda Vega2.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Melinda Vega (1800). Daguerrotypie für das Deckblatt des Albums "Fabulous Mindy (Live)"]]Am 03.09.1794 erschien ihr zweites Album "Melinda sings". Auf diesem Album sang sie einige beliebte Jazzstücke nach. Auch wenn die Kritiker zugaben, dass sich ihre stimmliche Leistung seit dem letzten Album verbessert hatte, wurde "Melinda sings" nicht so erfolgreich wie das Debütalbum. Im selben Jahr spielte sie im Film „Ein Drogendealer mit Nagelpistole“ eine drogensüchtige Sängerin. Das dritte Album "Lady from the Aztec Empire" führte zu Melindas Durchbruch und wurde am 18.01.1796 veröffentlicht. Die Kritiker lobten es und das Publikum schätzte die Mischung aus Aztec- und Classic Jazz. Im selben bekleidete sie die Rolle der Era Noctis im Film „Von der Abenddämmerung bis zum Morgengrauen“ und wurde für ihre Leistung ausgezeichnet. Ein Jahr später kam ihr erstes Livealbum auf den Markt. Am 15.03.1799 wurde das Album "Love me or leave me" veröffentlicht. Es folgte das Livealbum "Fabulous Mindy (Live)" im Jahre 1800 und am 27.01 1801 wurde "I’ll never smile again" veröffentlicht. 1802 spielte sie die Rolle der Viktoria Weißenberg im Film „Spaziergang am Strand“. Im März des kommenden Jahres soll Melindas neues Album, dessen Name noch nicht bekannt ist, veröffentlicht werden. Melinda Vega ist die erfogreichste aztekische Jazzsängerin der Gegenwart. Sie ist Fan von guten Büchern und hat nach eigenen Angaben die Werke zahlreicher Philosophen gelesen, unter ihnen auch Axayacatl Itzcoatl Tzintzuntzan. Zu Melindas Fans zählen berühmte Persönlichkeiten wie Felix Hase oder Tzitzitlini Tenoch-Hase. Gesang Zu Melinda Vegas Vorbildern gehört die aztekische Jazzsängerin Centehua Centocihuatl Chalchiuhtlicue, da ihr Vater diese Sängerin schätzte und ihre Gabe die Musik mit Gefühlen anzureichen hervorhob. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Melinda, lange bevor sie eine professionelle Gesangsausbildung bekam, sich an der Singweise von Centehua Centocihuatl Chalchiuhtlicue orientierte und ihre Lieder nachsang. Laut eigenen Angaben gab Melinda zu, ihrem Vater die Chalchiuhtlicues vorgesungen zu haben um ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Es ist schwer zusagen, welchen Einfluss dies auf die Stimme und musikalische Entwicklung der Sängerin hatte, da nicht angenommen werden kann, dass sie ohne diesen Einfluss vielleicht nicht so erfolgreich oder vielleicht erfolgreicher gewesen wäre. Auch ist es nicht möglich zu sagen, welchen Einfluss, das lange Fehlen einer professionellen Gesangsausbildung hatte. Angesichts ihres Erfolges und ihrer Popularität ist es schwer von negativen Auswirkungen zu sprechen, obwohl eine Gesangsausbildung in Kinderjahren die Karriere beschleunigt hätte. Melinda Vega ist berühmt für ihre gefühlvolle und melancholische Stimme, die sie von anderen Künstlern abhebt. Der österreichische Musikjournalist Franz Grabenbein erklärte ihren Erfolg so: Fräulein Vega ist eine der erfolgreichsten Sängerinnen der Gegenwart und das zu Recht. Ihre gefühlvolle Stimme schafft es, den Zuhörer gefangen zu nehmen und mehr als bloß den Text zu übermitteln. Es gibt einige Sänger und Sängerinnen mit außergewöhnlichen Stimmtalent. Manche von ihnen können besser singen Fräulein Vega, doch ihre Stimmen haben keinen Charakter, sind austauschbar. Es kommt auf mehr an als eine kräftige Stimme, Notenwissen und harte Arbeit. Wenn man etwas singt, muss man nicht nur den Text vorlesen, sondern auch mit der Stimme und der Tonlage die Geschichte zu erzählen. Nur wenige Künstler schaffen das. Fräulein Vega ist eine von ihnen. Zitate [[Datei:Melinda Vega3.jpg|thumb|250px|Melinda Vega (1796). Daguerrotypie für das Deckblatt des Albums "Lady from the Aztec Empire"]] "Manchmal glaube ich nicht, dass ich singe, sondern dass ich mit meiner Stimme improvisiere wie auf einem Instrument. Es kommt alles, wie ich es fühle. Ich hasse es ein Lied zu singen, wie es auf dem Papier steht. Ich muss eine Melodie so ändern, dass sie zu mir passt." - Melinda Vega "Es ist einfach mit ihr zu spielen. Sie lauscht der Musik und findet den Rythmus, egal was man spielt. Sie kann ihn jedem Tempo singen. Egal was es ist, sie lässt sich einfach treiben." - Miyahuaxiuhtzin Omecihuatl Mayahuel Centehua "Ich saß damals bei der Misswahl in der ersten Reihe. Ein Freund hatte mir die Karten geschenkt und ich bin nur hingegangen, weil mein Tischler zuhause bei mir arbeitete. Ich hatte keine großen Erwartungen an die Show und hoffte vielleicht eine der Damen abseits der Bühne kennen zu lernen. Nie werde ich den Moment vergessen, in dem die kleine Aztekin auf die Bühne trat, zu singen begann und allen anderen die Show stahl." - Ahuaxpitzatzin Yaztachimal Pimotl "Fräulein Vega zählt zu meinen Lieblingssängerinnen. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, welches Gefühl sie in ihre Stimme legen kann, wie sie es schafft mehr als bloß den Text zu übermitteln." - Franz Grabenbein Diskographie *'My Daddy rocks me' (1792) *'Melinda sings' (1794) *'Lady from the Aztec Empire' (1796) *'In a small cafe (Live)' (1797) *'Love me or leave me' (1799) *'Fabulous Mindy (Live)' (1800) *'I'll never smile again' (1801) Kategorie:Aztekenreich Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Musik